Letter
by CatsbytheGreat
Summary: Peter receives his first letter in university.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia or any characters. They all belong to C.S. Lewis. **

**Author's Note: Summer is coming! I'm sorry that this isn't an update for a chapter story. I've actually had a lot of inspiration in a lot of different genres of fan fiction, and almost all of them have been one-shots. This is one of them, and I do have another Narnia one-shot awaiting editing. I hope you enjoy! Just got to thinking about this since the seniors in my school just graduated...**

**

* * *

**Peter had mail for the first time since he had entered university.

He wasn't the only one. Plenty of students had been receiving their first 'care packages' and letters from various family members during their first months at university. They all acted as though these things were nothing to be excited about, but secretly they had longed for these very things for days, weeks before they had come.

Peter took no measures to hide his excitement at the appearance of a letter. He rushed to his dorm, which was at present empty, closed the door, and settled himself onto his bed. His hands practically shook with anticipation.

It was strange. He had been away from his family at various times throughout his life, in England and in Narnia, but he always missed them terribly when he was away. He could manage himself alone, but he always felt better hearing from his family, knowing they were safe. And it was always nice to know that they thought of him as much as he thought of them.

He recognized the handwriting on the envelope, which had only increased his anticipation. It was that of Edmund. He grinned. Of course, Edmund would be the one to send Peter a letter as soon as possible.

Peter sighed. It had been hard to say goodbye to his siblings. In the case of Edmund, it was rather heartbreaking. The two brothers were so close they were almost one person, and they would be separated longer than they ever had been before.

"A challenge," Peter had told his younger brother before he left, "look at it as a challenge. We can overcome all challenges."

Thus far, they were doing pretty well, but there was still much time left.

Peter ran his finger along the edge of the envelope and, taking a deep breath, he ripped open the seams and read the letter that fell out.

* * *

Dear Peter,

I am writing you this letter from my dorm in school. It's strange, to think that you're in university and I'm here, and this is the first year that we're truly apart. I have been wanting to write you a letter since the day you left, but that would have been foolish. I decided to wait.

I'm not really good at these things. I don't want to tell you about my life; it's been rather boring, really, and you know all about the goings on at this school anyway. It's always the same thing. But I want to know what's going on at your school.

Is it as satisfying as being…_home_? Are you treated well?

I'm not just writing to ask you questions. I'm also going to give you some advice. I may be the younger brother, but that doesn't mean that every once in awhile I can't bestow my wisdom on an older brother who may very well be in need of it. So I shall bestow it, and you shall listen.

I want you to be careful. Don't get yourself into any situation that you can't handle. I know you think you can handle any situation, but you shouldn't over exert yourself. Take care of yourself. I know how you forget to do that sometimes. Sleep well during the night, make sure you eat enough. I'm not being mother. I'm just giving you a reminder or two. You can't say you haven't done the same to me.

Don't let yourself get distracted, either. I know how much potential you have, and you know it, too.

And I needn't say this, but I feel that I must. Don't forget about Aslan. He's always with you.

And I am, too. At least in spirit. Lucy keeps talking about taking a visit to see you, and I don't think that's a bad idea at all. What would you say to that? This way, it needn't interfere too much with your school work, and we can see what life is like when one is so much nearer to being an adult.

I must cut this short before it becomes too long. I shan't have anything to say to you when we see each other! Hopefully, it won't be long.

Love,

Edmund

P.S. I really mean it, Peter. _Take care of yourself._

* * *

Peter couldn't help but grin at Edmund's post script. He placed the letter carefully on the bed and went to look for a clean piece of paper.

He began to pen his response. Of course, he wanted them to visit, and he began to tell Edmund all about university. How it wasn't exactly like being an adult, certainly not how it _was_, but it was head and shoulders above being considered a child. How he promised he would take care of himself, and work hard. And he mentioned the Bible that Edmund had given him before he left, how he read it often and how it brought him much comfort.

How he missed his family…

There were many things that Peter missed, things that he couldn't help and couldn't change, and not all of them had to do with being in university. It all had to do with leaving _home_, all of his homes. He did too much leaving home. It was a bit hard to think about.

He smiled, though, looking over the letter he had written to Edmund in response. It didn't really matter.

They would all be seeing each other quite soon.


End file.
